Draco's Mama 'Mione REPOST
by N-On the Brink of Insanity-N
Summary: One potions accident can create SO many things.. most of which are bad, funny, or both, especially with a deaged Draco. Hermione stuck babysitting, major freak-outs, etc. Warnings later. Disclaimer:Characters belong to J.K.R. Repost, SAME AUTHOR, DIF.NAME
1. Miffed 'Mione

"Hermione, would you quit worrying already! You're going to be fine." Ron exclaimed as the Golden Trio walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione felt like she was about to explode from worry.

"Ron's right, 'Mione, you're probably the only one in Gryffindor that will pass Snape's exam. You've got nothing to fret about. Ron and I, on the other hand, should be freaking out right now." Harry said, trying to keep his potions notes safe from the food flying out of Ron's mouth as he talked.

"Seriously, Hermione, you've been studying nonstop since Snape told us the date of the test. And besides, since when have you ever made lower than an O in there?" Ron continued talking with his mouth full until Hermione finally told him to "eat some of the food instead of spewing it all over hers" and he shut up. Turning her attention back to her carefully organized notes, Hermione went over some last minute ingredients in making the Blood Replenishing potion.

Just after rereading the correct way to dice the lizard tail, an oh to familiar taunting voice came from behind her.

"What's the matter Granger? Afraid you'll blow up the caldron like Longbottom? Figures that a Gryffindunce would be so unprepared as to study at the last nanosecond." Draco Malfoy chuckled mercilessly at the girl before him. You think that after six years of being in school with the trio that he would have known better, but alas, he did not.

"Malfoy, why don't you go find a cliff and jump off it with cinderblocks tied to your ankles." Hermione retorted. She would have tolerated his petty insults like any other time he had harassed her, but she was sleep deprived and irritable at the moment, so it was unwise to cross her.

"Pitiful comeback as ever, Mudblood, you would think that even someone with your limited knowledge could make a better one." Malfoy smirked as Hermione shoved her things into her bag and stood up. Harry and Ron did the same.

"I would love to keep playing 'who has the shortest fuse' with you, but it seems that I don't have time for this nonsense today. Unlike you, I have to earn my O's instead of having my father pay for them, so if you would kindly step aside." Hermione glared at Draco until he gave in and stepped out of the way. Satisfied, Hermione and company walked out of the Great Hall. Once inside the corridors, Harry and Ron started cursing Draco's name.

"That git! When we play Slytherin this weekend, I'm aiming the bludger at his head!" Ron spat.

"The nerve of that ferret! Calling you a mudblood, that just crossed the line…AGAIN! When I get that prat cornered in Quidditch practice…" Harry's eyes flared in fiery.

"Don't bother guys, he's not worth it." Hermione said with a small glint of hurt in her eye. She was still trying to control her emotions after being called _that_ name for the…22994th time since the beginning of school, each just a reminder of the last. Apparently, Malfoy would never get tired of calling her _that_ name, if for no reason other than that it annoyed her.

* * *

**REMEMBER!!! THIS IS A REPOST BY THE SAME PERSON!!!!**

**Recently switched accounts, so it's perfectly fine**

**NEUC!!!**


	2. A Potion's Explosion's Commotion

"Alright 6th years, I hope all of you at least attempted to study. Now on to your exams. I will first put you into teams of two and then give you both a potion in your books to make. This will be a group grade, so I expect full cooperation from both members. The potion is due at 5:00, exactly two hours from now. Once you finish the potion, both partners bring it to me. You are only to speak with your partner and no one else. Now then, let's get on with this, shall we. As soon as I post these names, get your partner and begin." Professor Snape posted the partnerships and quickly moved out of the way. Everyone scrambled over to it and began searching for their names. "

All right! I got Harry!" Ron said excitedly.

"Don't be expecting an O on this one Ron" Harry said sternly. Both looked at each other and laughed.

"Who'd you get Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm still looki_... YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Hermione groaned.

"What are you complaining abou_... WHAT!!!" Draco stared at the pairings, his being Hermione!

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!?!" Both quickly spat at Snape, Draco looking like he was about to be sick and Hermione as if she would rip off someone's head, preferably either Malfoy's or Snape's.

"Now look, the pairings were completely at random. Draco, though I do pity you for your lack of luck, you'll have to deal with it, *glares at Hermione* so if either of you want to make a decent grade, I suggest you stop whining and start your assignment. I believe you have the de-ageing potion, so quit wasting valuable time." Snape sneered as soon as he was finished, clearly amused at the arrangement and the victor of the argument. Draco huffed off to the table. Hermione gave her professor one last death glare and followed Draco to begin.

"Malfoy, could you please start on dicing the Lynthis root. I'll go grab the Wendle sap and leech blood." Hermione moved over to get the items before he had a chance to argue. Thinking of the correct order in which to stabilize the blood and sap compound, Hermione gathered the necessary items and headed back to the table. Draco was just adding the root when she walked up.

"I still can't believe Snape did this. I mean really, me, working with you!" Draco vented.

"Look, I don't like this arrangement any more than you do, so just zip it and maybe we'll survive the next two hours." Hermione said with a huff.

Draco smirked, "So it seems we can actually agree on something, filthy little mud_"

"Malfoy! I swear if you even think about finishing that sentence you'll end up in an early grave!" Hermione hissed. Draco gulped, and with quick reflexes, went back to the assignment. Hermione did the same.

Only 20 minutes left and by some miracle, Longbottom had not melted a cauldron, Seamus didn't cause anything to explode, and Hermione and Draco had not tried to kill each other, yet. All in all, this was one of the rarely seen peaceful potions classes that they had. When it narrowed to 10 minutes, Snape walked up to the front of the classroom.

"10 minutes left. Finish up and prepare to turn in your potions." Everyone started to hurry. Hermione began cleaning up the work station while Draco put in the last few ingredients. Draco was sure that they had done everything perfectly. Who knew that the mudblood could do this well. Without looking, Draco accidently put the ingredients in together instead of separate, causing the potion to start bubbling. Without warning, the potion went up in smoke, engulfing around Draco.

"WHAT THE_" Draco shouted, then POOF, utter silence. Hermione ran back to check out what happened, and her jaw dropped, as well as a certain potions professor's. In the place where Draco was previously standing was a baby with mercury eyes and pale blond hair, tangled in a pile of robes.

"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME HAPPENED?!?!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran back to her now de-aged partner. Snape was thinking the exact same words, but was busy examining the potion to see what had gone wrong. At this time, students began encircling the table, except Ron, who was currently on top of a potions rack putting away ingredients. All went into shock at the sight.

Seeing the stares, Snape said, "Class dismissed. Everyone will retake the exam tomorrow. Potter, inform Ms. McGonagall that Ms. Granger will not be attending any of the classes today." Harry merely nodded in response and ran out the door. After a series of groans, the rest of the class followed in suite. Hermione picked up Draco, despite his kicks of protest.

"Well, apparently you still have all of your memories." Hermione noted. Draco kept kicking in protest, clearly trying to say that he did not want to be held by Granger. "Calm down Malfoy. I have to carry you to Dumbledore's office. Now hold still so I don't drop you." Hermione insisted. "What happened professor?" Hermione asked.

"It seems that Draco added the last few ingredients out of order, getting the cloud result. I'll analyze the potion and see how long it will take to create an antidote. In the meantime, do as you suggested and take Draco to Dumbledore's office." Snape went back to bottling the potion. Answer obtained, Hermione shrunk Draco's robes and transfigured his underwear into a nappy and dressed him, then scooped him up into her arms, shifted him into position, and walked toward the Headmaster's office. The entire time Hermione changed him, Draco blushed and shut his eyes as tight as possible.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ Draco thought. Being dressed was one thing, but the nappy was just plain embarrassing.

* * *

**REFER BACK TO CHAPTER 1!!!!**

**NEUC**


	3. Settling

Hermione reached the gargoyle and started saying random candy names, since that's what all the other passwords have been through the years. When she got to blood lollies, the stone statue moved out of the way. She then started to hastily climb the stairs, being mindful not to jostle Draco while doing so.

When she reached to knock, Dumbledore said, "Come in, Ms. Granger." Both came in with their eyes wide.

"I'll never understand how you do that Headmaster." Hermione stated as she approached Dumbledore.

"Well, it appears there was a little mishap in potions class, am I correct?" Dumbledore asked.

_Of course you idiot! Do you not see that I'm a baby! What else could have caused it! _Draco thought. He tried to say it, but all that came out were a few vowels.

"Yes Headmaster. It is indeed that. Professor Snape is analyzing the potion as we speak. My guess is that it will take quite a while to get Draco back to normal. What should we do until then?" Hermione was hoping with all her might that she wouldn't see Dumbledore's famous twinkling eye, that always said that he was amused and that whomever was there was about to regret asking anything. Alas, her hopes were smashed.

With the twinkling eye, Dumbledore said, "In this condition, young Draco will have to be in someone's care, preferably someone with experience in caring for young children and a knowledge of what to expect, someone who happens to be in this very room with me right now." Both were wide-eyed again.

"Sir, you can't possibly think that I would be a good choice for this situation! I don't have the experience of little brothers or sisters, plus it's obvious that Malfoy doesn't like this either. What about someone from his own house?" Hermione tried persuading.

"Ms. Granger, I know that you've babysat other children before, therefore you have experience. As for the Slytherins, I'm not sure if that would be a good idea. None of them have any siblings or experience at all in this. You seem to be the best option to this task." Dumbledore said.

Hermione sighed, "Very well, but Sir, what will we do about our classes? Malfoy can't go in this condition, and I'm not sure if I can take him to them. The others would eat him alive." Hermione tried to clarify.

Draco's jaw dropped. He had to stay with GRANGER, and GRANGER HAD EXCEPTED!?!?!?! _OK, now I'm thoroughly confused._ Draco thought.

"Don't worry about that Hermione. I'll explain everything to the staff and students at dinner tonight and then you can take him with you to class, (casts patronus), I just sent word to Madam Pomfrey, she'll set up an apartment for you two with everything you'll need to take care of your little Slytherin here." Dumbledore said with a smile.

_Wait! Don't I get a say in this? I DON'T WANT TO STAY WITH GRANGER!_ Draco thought and tried to talk again, but this time all that came out was "on't Aner!"

Hermione sighed. "I guess we'll have to adjust. *notices Draco's annoyance* None of that Malfoy. I know that you don't like this, and frankly, neither do I, but there is no way around this. We'll talk about this later, Ok?" Hermione said. Draco looked up at her, not liking being scolded, but nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that that's settled, let me show you two to your new home. Madam Pomfrey is very fast at these type of things." Dumbledore said. The twinkle in his eye was getting bigger, in size and annoyance.

The irritating Headmaster led the two to a portrait of an intelligent looking woman sitting near a window reading a green book. Dumbledore cleared his throat, making his presence known to the strange woman.

Glancing up at them, she let out a sigh, put her book down, and asked in an all knowingly silky voice, "Password please?"

"Ah, I do believe that it is Renaissance, though Ms. Granger may want to change that later on." He grinned at two mildly annoyed women and a confused little tot.

Hermione rolled her eyes, earning an eyebrow rising from a still puzzled Draco. She noticed this, then leaned in toward his ear and whispered, "I'll explain later." Unsatisfied, Draco continued to look at her as if she had grown a second head, but quickly gave in and nodded with a sigh. If he had been his normal self, he would have understood the lame joke of the password, but he was tired, hungry, and cranky at the moment in his new toddler form.

The portrait opened slowly outward, allowing them to step inside. Hermione gawked. The apartment complex was perfect. Walking in, what you could see was a standard open walled living room, kitchen, and dining room.

The living room was a fully furnished and prepared. The walls were a dusty shade of rose, with a thin strip of cherry wood borderline and the carpet was a deep crème color. There was a comfy set of recliners and a couch the same color as the carpet, with a matching cherry wood coffee table in the center. Lining the walls were two fully filled matching bookcases and what looked like a muggle entertainment center, complete with large screen television, surround sound stereo, and an assortment of DVDs. Over in the far corner was what appeared to be a rocking chair.

The kitchen walls were a rich forest green with a gold trim at the top. The floors were what appeared to be a white and grey tile, but when you stepped on it, it felt just like carpet. The kitchen had all of the main appliances (refrigerator, oven, stove, microwave, coffee maker, counters with cutting board, etc.), but there were also magical ones as well. Every time you turned, you would see something unrecognizable, but it didn't look out of place.

The dining room was connected off the kitchen, with a light tan wall color and wooden flooring. The table and chairs were the same type of wood as the floor, with the exception of the Slytherin green and silver highchair. In the center of the table was a pale indigo vase with deep roses inside it that tied the room together.

Hermione was breathless at the sight. The place was beautiful. Catching herself lost in thought, she took a large breath and turned to Dumbledore. "This is amazing! Could you thank Madam Pomfrey, *looks at Draco* for both of us? She did an outstanding job on this. I hope it wasn't too much trouble." Draco nodded in agreement again.

"I would be happy to Hermione. I'm sure she didn't mind, otherwise she wouldn't have outdone it. I know she enjoyed picking out Mr. Malfoy's clothes." Dumbledore said with a smile, and still annoying twinkling eye.

_Oh MERLIN NO! I completely forgot about that part. I'm going to be stuck in Gryffindor colors for a while. _Draco thought. He started to squirm just thinking about it. Hermione noticed this, thinking that the Headmaster being here was starting to get to him.

Trying to make this as painless as possible for the both of them, Hermione suggested, "Dumbledore, do you think that it would be possible for us to have a few days away from classes to get used to this. I mean, I don't think it would be a good idea to take Malfoy anywhere near our Houses at the moment."

Dumbledore thought about this, then turned to her with the same twinkle, and said "Excellent idea Hermione! How does two weeks sound to you?"

Both students looked at each other, waiting for a response. Draco finally broke into a sly half grin, giving Hermione the OK she needed. "That will do just fine Professor, though do you think that either Harry or Ron could bring me my homework? I don't want to get behind in anything." Hermione asked.

Draco just rolled his eyes. _Since when was the last time that she didn't think about homework and just relaxed? _

"I think that would be great. I'll alert your Head of Houses and let them know where you are. In the meantime, why don't you two get acquainted with the place? I have a feeling that you'll be spending quite a lot of time here, and with each other." The old Headmaster chuckled at Draco's ever widening eyes and groans, and then apparated to whom knows where.

Hermione's head popped up. _"Is he going to acting his visible age?!"_

* * *

**REFER TO CH.1**

**NEUC**


	4. Freak Out Number 1

It was getting annoying being held by Hermione, and frankly, Draco was starting to get cranky without actually knowing it. Looking up at her, he began kicking and punching Hermione as hard as he could, (which wasn't very hard at all) trying to get away.

Noticing the light blows to her stomach, Hermione looked back down at the now toddler. Having taken care of children, (from 2 months to 12 years) she knew exactly what to expect. Glancing up at the clock over the refrigerator, it was about ten after six. To her and the normal Draco, they would have been in the Great Hall by now, carefully avoiding the flying food from their friend's (or in Draco's case lackeys) open mouths. Now, however, she thought it was time to start getting dinner ready.

Carefully placing Draco on her hip, she started toward the highchair and tried to put him in it, but Draco was VERY resistant. …

After numerous attempts, Hermione thought of a sure-fire counter. "Malfoy, it's either the highchair or my arms. You can either choose to eat like I know you can, or I can feed you like the baby you've become and are acting like." All movement stopped.

Hermione smirked. "Okay then, right after we eat you are going to calm down and then go to bed. It's been a long day for the both of us," Draco started making sounds that were supposed to be protests.

"Malfoy, you are not getting around the fact that you ARE a toddler and that you ARE going to have an early bedtime, as well as many other things. I don't want you being fussy tomorrow like I know you will be if you stay up as long as you want and/or can." Hermione took the opportunity to put Draco in the highchair and buckle him in, and then quickly put a child lock spell on it. Draco's eyes widened (again) as he realized where he was at the moment. He began throwing a temper tantrum, kicking and thrashing in every direction with all of his strength (which, right now, wasn't much).

Hermione was already in the kitchen to get the baby food for him, as well as a quick bite for herself. All of a sudden, she heard what seemed to be a screech.

Motherly instincts (that she had no idea she had at the moment) kicked in instantly. Grabbing the baby food and spoon on the counter, she hurried back to Draco. Placing the container and spoon on the table, Hermione sighed. She knew this was bound to happen, but she didn't think it would happen during their first day in the apartment.

Looking at the distressed sixteen-year-old-in-a-toddler-body, she noticed the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"_Well that's new. He must have gotten the emotions of a toddler as well; the older Mal_ Draco never showed any emotion like this."_ Hermione thought to herself. Trying to calm him, she undid the child lock and embraced him. Either he was unaware of his new position, or he just didn't care. Hermione walked over to the rocking chair in the far corner of the living room. After sitting down and getting comfortable, she began rocking him gently while whispering soothing words into his ear.

* * *

**I'm not even going to write anything but my signiture until i get to the newest chappy.**

**NEUC**


	5. Picky Eater

Draco's Mamma Mione

………………….20 minutes later………………………..

Draco finally calmed down enough to notice his new surroundings (and exactly who was holding him and what she was doing) and began to feel the awkwardness or the situation.

_Okay, … BLOODY HELL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!?!?! I've NEVER cried openly, ESPECIALLY in front of GRYFFINDUNCES!!! … How do I get out of this????????? _Draco thought. He started to shift around, hoping that she would notice that he was fine. Hermione looked down at Draco, seeing his calmed facial expressions and the slight annoyance as well.

_"Well, at least there's a sign of normalcy." _She thought.

"You alright now, or do I need to continue?" she said with a slight half smile.

Draco's face started to heat up, realizing the potential ammo he gave her. Groaning, he looked down, away from Hermione, and tried to get away as fast as possible, with no such luck.

"Alright, I can take a hint. How about we go back to the dining room, have you finish up your dinner, get you in and out of a bath, and then right to bed. Sound good?" Hermione gave him her best forced smile she had.

Draco froze on the spot, processing what she just said to him. Then, out of nowhere, a burst of energy kicked in, and he was trying to get away again.

_No no no no no no no no no! I am NOT letting that filthy little mudblood bathe me! Oh Merlin, please let this all end NOW! _Merlin wasn't listening at the moment.

After finally getting him back into the highchair, Hermione unscrewed the lid off of the baby food container and grabbed the spoon from the table. Scooping up whatever the U.B.F.S. (unidentifiable baby food substance) was, Hermione tried the direct approach on feeding Draco. This did not turn out well.

Draco saw the U.B.F.S. and started preparing everything in his power to resist being feed **It**, aka clamping his mouth shut with his hands on top of it.

"Mal_ you know, calling you by your last name doesn't seem right at the moment. Is it okay if I call you Draco?" Hermione asked.

Still keeping his hands over his mouth, Draco cocked his head from side to side. Finally, after about 10 minutes, Draco nodded in reply.

Hermione gave him a small half smile, then said, "Okay then. Draco, now just take your hands away from your mouth and eat, alright."

Draco looked back and forth between her and the U.B.F.S.

_Honestly, did she poison it or something? I don't think it's supposed to look like a Polyjuice Potion._ Draco shook his head no.

Sighing, Hermione looked at the substance she was trying to feed Draco and scowled. "Huh, you're right. This doesn't look very appetizing, in fact, this stuff could pass for a few different potions, but this is all I think you can eat right now, since you don't have many teeth." Draco's eyebrows shot up toward his hairline.

He took his hands away from his mouth and tried to say he could eat plenty of other things, but all that came out was "I ea odur_" He was cut off by Hermione putting a spoonful of U.B.F.S. in his mouth and having him swallow it.

She smirked saying, "There, not so bad, is it."

* * *

**NEUC**


	6. Bathtime Brawl

D.M.M. ch.6

After the 30 minutes that it took to feed Draco (though it seemed like ages to him), Hermione cleaned off the highchair and got him out of it, then headed to the nearest door, looking for the bathroom. Going over to the first door in the hallway, Hermione turned the handle with one hand, barely, since Draco was squirming as if his life depended on it, and it was extremely hard to keep a good grip on him.

The first door hid a well sized study, complete with a cherry wood (A/n: can't think of any other wood right now… 4 in the morning) desk, a soft umber recliner, a few reading lamps, and a small side table. Hermione couldn't believe how many things Madam Pomfrey had done in little over an hour. She really must thank her directly.

"_Well, I'll just thank her tomorrow when we go for Draco's check-up. Might as well tell him about that now." _She looked down, mouth open to speak, and yet stopped. Draco Malfoy, her enemy since 1st year, was sleeping soundly in her arms.

He looked peaceful while sleeping, like nothing that day had happened at all. His eyes were closed lightly, with his eyelashes curling up slightly. His face was angelic, soft and tender to the eye. His mouth was barely parted, just enough to see the tip of his tongue. It's hard to realize that this was the same child who, minutes ago, was having a breakdown and throwing a fit.

_"Why can't he be this way while awake?!"_ Hermione thought, and then sighed. On to the next door.

The second door opened up to, what appeared to be, the master bedroom and bathroom. Hermione was speechless at this point. The walls were her favorite color, though unknown to most, Slytherin green, with bright pearl colored trimming. The carpet was the same pearl color. In the center of the farthest wall, in between two pearl trimmed (yet again) windows, was a four post bed, queen sized, with slightly darker green comforter. A white washed dresser and chest were on the left wall, placed apart enough to notice. On the opposite side of the room, there was a Slytherin colored crib with a mobile of silver snakes and lions. Hermione giggled at that.

_"Just wait until he sees those. I bet he'll tire himself out by trying to pull the lions off. Maybe he'll even go as far as to toss them out the window."_ She thought as she kept giggling. Over to the left of the crib was a matching changing table. Hermione's eyes widened (again!!!), then the giggle fit came back full force, and then stopped suddenly.

Groaning, she realized exactly what that meant. _"Oh well, comes with the territory I suppose."_

Hermione walked over into the bathroom, Draco in arms, looking around in amazement at the size of the area. For a bathroom, it was huge! It was floored with marble looking tile, but, like the kitchen, felt like carpet. There was a large bathtub, with added jets, off in the left corner. In the right corner was a large shower. Sinks and such were opposite of them. A walk in closet could be seen from their position.

Snapping out of the self-induced trance, Hermione moved toward the bath, seeing that baby shampoo, bubble bath soap, and a toddler bath seat (they do have those) were already there.

"_Madam Pomfrey thought of everything possible!"_ After turning on the faucets and making sure the water temperature was appropriate, Hermione set on the task of undressing Draco. Magic would have been quicker, but using magic on a child, or in this case a teen turned toddler, could have some nasty side-effects, even for something as minor as removing clothing.

Actually doing the deed was very difficult, mainly because of the fact that Draco was asleep while trying to accomplish it. Hermione finally managed and was also able to get him situated in the toddler seat, all without ever waking him up. Grabbing a washcloth from the stack on the counter to start off with, she began the task, though as if on auto pilot, since her gaze never left Draco's face.

As gentle as she was though, Draco still started to regain consciousness from the stir of it all. Seeing him awakening, Hermione started speeding up the washing, in hopes of somehow finishing before he came too completely. Those hopes were smashed fast.

Draco started waking up, and the first thing he noticed was that he was in water. Panic took over, and he wildly kicked and moved as if trying to swim, still not fully awake.

_"Where am I? More importantly, HOW DID I END UP IN WATER?" _Blinking too rapidly to actually see where he was and who he was with, Draco started splashing around to escape, though his movement was restricted from the toddler bath seat. Hermione, at this time, had finally finished the bath and started unhooking him from the seat, with one hand while the other clutched a fluffy towel with a warming charm placed on it. As soon as he was unfastened, she scooped him up into the towel and was trying, again, to sooth him. Unknowingly, he clutched tight to her.

Soft words broke through Draco's thoughts of confusion.

"Shhhh, you're alright. It's okay. The bath is over." Hermione said over and over.

_"__How am I okay? Wait, bath???"_ Draco finally opened his eyes fully. He was pressed against Hermione, so he tried to push away to see exactly where he was. She let up a little bit, but not much.

The moment Draco realized what just happened, his entire face began turning pink, then red, and then nearly pure crimson!

_"What in bloody hell is wrong with me today!?!? Honestly, Malfoy's do NOT cry, whimper, or anything in that category! And they especially do NOT cling to a MUDBLOOD!!!"_ His thoughts kept swirling around in that state of mind, though they couldn't focus on much else, such as Hermione moving to the closet to grab him a rainbow onesy (one piece baby suit) and were now heading back to the bedroom, more specifically the changing table. He didn't notice a thing, that is, until she placed him on the changing table and took the towel away. If his face was red before, it was kicked up a few notches.

_"Merlin, if you're listening, answer me my one request and KILL ME NOW!!!"_ This was utterly humiliating! Kicking and squirming didn't do him much good either, since the table was also equipped with a sticky charm to keep him from moving around too much. By the time she had finished changing him into his night clothes, Draco was completely wiped out.

* * *

**NEUC**


	7. NO!

DMM Ch.7

Hermione, after many attempts, succeeded in dressing Draco for bed.

_"You would think, after today's events, that he would have been too tired to put up such a fuss over being dressed. I need to remember that he has so much energy. It may be useful in more ways than one." _A small yawn from the changing table took her out of her thoughts. Draco had a small scowl on his face, clearly hating the current circumstances and positions. Still, he couldn't help but yawn again. Hermione gave him a tiny smile. "

Looks like someone's tired. You've had a long day, so it's perfectly reasonable." She looked at the clock on the nightstand. It read "8:46".

"And from the looks of it, it is over an hour past your new bedtime." That put a frown on Draco's face fast.

"_BEDTIME!? You've got to be kidding me…AGAIN! There is absolutely no way that I am following ANY of her rules or regulations! I'm the pureblood, so I should be able to do as I please! If she thinks that I am going along with this, she has another thing coming! You know what, why am I only thinking this?" _Draco tried saying all of his thoughts, but all that came out was a bunch of gibberish.

_"Oh yah, that's why."_ He mentally slapped himself.

Hermione didn't have much of a clue as to what Draco was trying to say, but from the tone he was using, she guessed he was trying to argue about the early bedtime. Picking him up,

Hermione walked out of the bedroom and back to the living room, or back to the rocking chair in the living room. "Look Draco, we have to take many aspects into consideration with this sudden change. For starters, you will not be able to do many of the things that you could only hours ago, such as talking or walking, for quite some time. You will also not have as much energy as you did before, so that means an early bedtime, somewhere around 7:30 each night, at least until you reach the age of 3."

Draco could barely believe what he was hearing, as well as barely being able to stay awake. His eyelids were getting very heavy, so keeping them open was his first priority at the moment.

Hermione noticed he wasn't responding at all. She looked down at him and recognized the drowsy state. Many of the children she had babysat before collapsed moments after getting that hazy look in their eyes. Sighing, she stopped rocking and stood up. The sudden movement got at least part of Draco's attention. His gaze shifted from the patch of blank space he had been staring into to Hermione's face, and then straight ahead to see where they were going. The two were going back into the bedroom, and then directly toward Draco's new bed, I mean crib.

Draco was horrified when he spotted the thing. _"You honestly expect me to sleep in a crib?! How insulting!"_

He tried to argue, but the only thing that came out sounded like NO!

_"His first word is not only 'no', but now he can scream it at the top of his lungs. Just brilliant!"_ Hermione turned Draco around to face her. She plastered on a calm expression then began to speak.

"Now Draco, you of all people should know that it is impolite to shout indoors, and you need sleep. There is no way around sleeping in this crib, and if you continue this behavior, you just may find yourself in the crib more for a time out tomorrow." She placed him in the crib while saying all of this.

Draco looked at her, steaming mad, and screamed "NO!" again.

"Draco, I mean it. If you keep this up, you will be in trouble." Hermione said. He still looked defiant, but at the same time very tired out. "Just get a good night's sleep. We can talk about all of these things tomorrow. We have a full two weeks to settle, surely we can work out all of the disagreements and concerns."

Draco nodded in response, then his eyes sagged even more than before, as if he were about to fall asleep right then and there.

"Good night Draco. Sleep tight. I'll only be in the living room for a few hours or so finishing up a few things, but just holler if you need anything." Hermione said as she tucked him in and went to turn off the lights.

Draco didn't even protest this time. He practically fell asleep the moment she said good night.

* * *

**NEUC**


	8. Hello Hello

DMM CH.8

Hermione walked back into the main hallway, making sure that she put a charm on the bedroom so she would know if Draco were to wake. Looking down the hall, she noticed there were a few more doors. Curious as ever, she began toward the closest of the unknown doors.

The first one down opened to a playroom for Draco. There were tons of toys all over the room. Different areas had toys for a Draco of different ages. There were age rings around each area, that is, except for one, which had baby and toddler toys. Hermione smiled at that.

_"It looks like everything is set up for later as well. I'll ask Professor Snape when exactly the antidote will be ready. Maybe I can find out how to deal with him like this. Didn't Draco say that he was his godfather?"_ These thoughts, as well as others, were becoming more and more complicated. She finally just shook her head, trying to clear her it, and closed the door.

The next door hid another bathroom. This one was not even half the size of the master one. There was a bath/shower on the far wall, right next to a porcelain toilet. There was a counter next to the open door, with a sink domed inside of it. It was a very nice bathroom, but still didn't compare to the master one. After glancing at the room, Hermione closed the door and walked to the final door of the hallway.

The last door was surprisingly tall, as if someone had enlarged it to carry something in. She opened the door to find a gigantic room filled to the top with books. It was a library! There were shelves upon shelves of books, and then some empty ones that would be filled later on. There was also a reading area, complete with two arm chairs and a small mahogany (A/n: HA! I thought of another type!) coffee table. Hermione felt like she had died and gone to heaven! She raced inside, straight to the first shelf of books, looking at all of the titles and authors. There were many varieties to choose from. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a certain pile of books behind one of the chairs. _"_

_Well, that's odd. Books belong on shelves or on tables, not on the floor. What are those doing down out of place?"_ She walked over to the pile, and instantly understood why those were down. They were meant for her to read. Each one was a type of parenting book, the first being for caring for toddlers. She grabbed the book and started back toward the living room where her textbooks and quills were still laying on the couch.

…………… about an hour later……………..

Hermione had finished all of the assignments made that day, as well as having read 23 of the 42 chapters in the first parenting book when she was interrupted by a knock at the portrait door. _"Ah! That must be Harry and Ron with the later assignments."_

She got up and opened the door to see her two best friends.

"Hello Harry! Hello Ronald! What have you two been up to since potions earlier?" She said while letting them step inside. Ron looked a tad confused, while Harry answered Hermione.

"We've been fine. I'm still in shock, but fine otherwise." He said. Hermione nodded in understanding.

"In shock of what? I mean, I have no idea why you even have an apartment to yourself. Did I miss something?" Ron said with a clueless expression on his face, more or less his normal expression.

Just then, Hermione heard a small whimper coming from the bedroom. "Hang on just a second Ron. Harry, can you get the bottle of formula I made earlier out of the fridge and heat it for about fifteen seconds in the microwave? Thank you." She said as she hurried to the bedroom.

"Uh, sure." Said Harry after she left. Ron stood there, completely confused now.

Hermione reached the bedroom door and rushed inside. Draco was tossing and turning inside of the crib, eyes wide, confused, and possibly scared.

"Shhhh. It's okay. You're okay. I'm right here. Shhhh." Hermione said, trying to calm him down, which took about five minutes. Once Draco calmed down, he tried to pull away from Hermione, but she just held him a little tighter.

"How about we get something in your stomach to help you sleep?" She asked.

Draco seemed to think about it, but knew he would be carried into the kitchen and fed anyway, so he nodded in agreement.

Hermione smiled, then said, "Oh, and Harry and Ronald are here as well," she noticed his expression changed into one of disgust, "You won't have to see them for long, just until you are fed and asleep again, so about 30 minutes at least. Now let's get you your bottle."

Draco groaned. _"Well, this is just perfect. First, I have to be in the presence of the other two Gryffindunces. Now I have to have a bottle in front of them! What next, having Potty watch me for an afternoon?"_

* * *

**NEUC**


	9. Ron's Stupidity

DMM CH.9

Hermione walked back into the hallway and towards the kitchen, knowing the other two would be in there with the bottle. When she got in there, Ron was trying to get answers out of Harry. He saw her, and the now little Draco in her arms, and started seeing red, or in other words, getting REALLY PISSED OFF!

"Hermione! How in Merlin's name could you cheat on me with some blonde headed git? You haven't even gone that far with me yet, and you turn around and have a child!!!" Ron ranted, clearly not seeing the horrified expressions on all of the other inhabitants of the room.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLY! You honestly think I would do something like that?! Do you even hear yourself right now?!!" Hermione fumed, red in the face. She glanced down at Draco, seeing his face start to flush and his eyes getting wide. Sighing, Hermione said, "We'll explain this here in a moment, but right now, I think it would be best to just feed Draco his bottle and put him back to bed," while grabbing the bottle from the counter and placing it at the now toddler's lips.

Draco took the bottle without a fight, hoping to finish it as fast as possible to avoid staying any longer.

Ron still was a fiery shade of red, apparently not making the correct connection of the name. "THIS IS MALFOY'S CHILD?! OF ALL PEOPLE, MALFOY?!"

Draco spit half of the bottle back out after hearing this, then started a string of what may have been curses at Ron.

Hermione was positively livid at this point.

Harry had to place himself between the two in order to keep her from slapping Ron across the face. "Ron, you have it completely wrong. Why don't you stop talking before you get yourself killed?!" Harry said while trying to push him in the opposite direction of Hermione. Thankfully, he succeeded in getting him out of reach of Hermione.

For the next 10 minutes, the apartment was in silence.

Draco finished the little of his bottle that was left and was drowsy.

Hermione went back into the bedroom and put him back to bed, tucking him in as he passed out. She quietly left the room, then darted straight for the living room, heat rising to her face in anger. The moment she entered the room, she made a large _silencio _spellaround the area, then the shouting/explanation began.

"OF ALL THE IDIOTIC ASSUMPTIONS, YOU THINK THAT I WOULD EVEN CONCIDER DOING THAT WITH DRACO MALFOY!!!" Hermione screamed. Taking a short pause, she tried to compose herself in a calmer manner. "Ronald, there are a few things wrong with your accusations earlier."

Ron was still beside himself, but decided to let Hermione explain before he jumped in a possible attempt at suicide. "Exactly how are the wrong? I see you, in your own apartment, with a small child that looks a lot like the ferret. I'm not blind or in need of an eye check, so how am I supposed to look at this?" He said.

Hermione sighed, then looked from the ceiling to Ron. "Well, for one thing, how could I have kept a child a secret? You would have seen any signs of pregnancy, you were practically with me at every possible moment, and Draco Malfoy hates me!" Ron opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione held up her hand. "Wait, were you not in potions when it happened?" She questioned.

Instead of Ron, it was Harry who answered. "I think he was putting ingredients away when the cauldron exploded."

Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and back again, obviously confused again. "During potions, Draco and I were to make a deaging potion. At the end, he was in a hurry and messed up, causing the potion to cloud around him and turn him into a toddler. The child you saw earlier was Draco, not his spawn." Hermione explained.

Slowly, Ron's expression stilled and he apparently understood. "And your being forced to care for the git?! Has Dumbledore lost it?" Ron asked.

"I'm not completely sure about the last one, but I am his guardian until he is returned to his original age." Hermione said.

"We are here if you need us to do anything." Ron and Harry added.

Just then, the clock on top of the entertainment area struck ten.

"Well, we need to be going. If Filch catches us out after curfew again, we'll end up with a week of detention. We'll see you later?" Harry said.

"Of course you will. I'm excused from classes for the next two weeks, but you guys are welcome here anytime. The password is Renaissance." Hermione stated.

"We'll bring you the homework tomorrow. Bye 'Mione." Ron said as he stepped out into the corridor, and Harry followed.

* * *

**NEUC**


	10. Great Escapade and New Motives

DMM CH.10

Next Day…

Hermione woke to the buzz of a preset alarm. She had set it the night before, just after getting ready for bed. The alarm was charmed to only be heard by the occupant of the bed. She thought it was a better idea than having it play out loud, since a cranky toddler was a VERY bad idea.

Remembering the reason for the special alarm, Hermione walked over to the, as she called him, Prince of Annoyance's, crib to see if she was needed. He was still asleep. Sighing with relief of having a few minutes to get herself ready, she then headed to the main bathroom.

………about 10 minutes after Hermione got into the shower………

Draco started to wake, though not entirely aware of where he was…again. Rolling over onto his back, he balled his fists and started rubbing his eyes. When he fully opened them, he was surprised to see little silver snakes and lions hanging over his head.

_"Okay… what is that thing? Think Draco, you learned about these things in Muggle Studies. It started with an M. Motor? Mallet? Magnesium? No, those aren't it. It would have been mentioned in the furniture area. Oh, forget it." _He reached up to grab it, and realized that he was a lot smaller than before.

_"What happen_ Oh, right, toddler form."_ He put his arm down and sighed. Looking around, he recognized this room from when he was asleep before the other Gryffindors had shown up. The bed on the other side of the room was empty.

_"She must be in the shower."_ He heard the running water, and nodded to himself. _"Now what? I can't do much in this position, and probably even less since the pathetic mudblood is my 'so called' guardian."_

Just then, the water turned off and the shower door opened. Footsteps were coming closer from the bathroom. Draco shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Hermione went back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her completely. He heard the chest drawers open and shut, then Hermione's steps back into the bathroom. The moment the door shut again, Draco's eyes popped open and he turned on his side, facing away from the door.

_"That was close."_ He looked at the crib bars.

_"I have got to get out of this thing, and there is no way that I am waiting for the Mudblood to get back and lay a hand on me."_ Draco thought.

He grabbed a hold of the bars and pulled himself (struggling with it) into the sitting position. _"That was harder than necessary. I wonder how old I am physically. Must be about four months if I am able to sit up at least."_

Looking around his crib, he saw a snake lying in the corner. It was at least a yard long, just long enough to reach the floor. _"Thank you Madam Pomfrey. You just helped me in my escape from this situation without even realizing it."_

After grabbing the snake, Draco then wrapped the tail around one of the bars of the crib, securing it with a double knot. Once that was done, he threw the pillow he had been sleeping on earlier over the bars and onto the floor, making sure he had some padding when he got out. Next, Draco started to climb the snake (harder than you think) all the way to the top of the crib bars, sitting there just long enough to flip the snake over to get down to the ground. With much difficulty, he shimmied down the snake and landed on the pillow, safe and sound.

_"Now I'll see for myself exactly where I'll be living for… did they say how long the antidote would take? They probably did when I was glaring at Granger. Yah, that's it." _Draco made his way over to the open bedroom door, crawling on all fours. Crawling down the main hallway, Draco looked through the few doors open. He saw only the small bathroom before a frantic set of footsteps could be heard.

Hermione finally finished with getting ready. Adding the final touch of light pink blush, she looked in the mirror and smiled. For once, her make-up wasn't turning against her in the morning. Usually it took a lot longer for it to agree to her wishes. Walking back into the bedroom, she stopped in her tracks. Across the room was an empty crib with a snake rope and pillow in front of it. Like most worried mothers would react, Hermione yelped, panicking and searching rapidly around the room. Not finding the missing toddler, she raced out the door to find said toddler on all fours in the hallway, staring at her agape._ "This is not going to end well for me."_ The tiny Slytherin gulped.

By this point, if this had been a cartoon, there would be smoke coming out of Hermione's ears.

_"Has he lost his mind as well as his height? What if he had hurt himself while trying to get out? Why didn't he just holler for me?"_ She practically sprinted to her little charge, barely stopping in time to not run him over. She scooped him up into her embrace, then pulled away to start one of her 'famous' lectures.

"Draco Malfoy! What on earth were you thinking when you climbed out of your crib?! There is a REASON for the bars! You could have injured yourself!" Hermione began. Draco, who had been quiet, was beginning to feel a tad queasy. In the middle of the rant, out of nowhere, Draco spit up on Hermione's shirt.

Hermione stopped talking completely, all words replaced with a silent screaming in her expression. Instead, she went back into the bedroom, placed Draco back into the crib, untied the snake and threw it on her bed, grabbed a new shirt from the drawers, and ran into the bathroom.

Draco sat back and witnessed the little scene. _"She didn't yell or anything! She just stopped! This is good. I can use this new information." _A smirk stretched across his face. _"Just you wait, Granger. I plan on making the best out of this mishap, by making your near future with me a living hell."_

* * *

**NEUC**


	11. To The Hospital Wing We Go

DMM CH.11

Back in the bathroom, Hermione was finally free of the soiled shirt and had put on the clean one. _"Okay Hermione, stay calm. He's just a baby. He couldn't have meant to do that, it's just what they do. Maybe I should look back in those parenting books for advice, possibly even reread them and take notes!"_

At that moment, her watch started to beep like crazy. Grabbing it off of the counter, a message flashed across the screen. It read 'Draco's check-up! 15 min.!' _"I completely forgot! How could I forget something so important?!"_ Hermione took one last look in the mirror, noting that she was completely clean and didn't show this morning's accident, and rushed to the door.

Draco was pissed. All he had done was get out of the bloody crib and try to look around, and then the Goody-Goody guardian runs out, scoops him up like some sort of play thing, and puts him back in the bloody crib without a way out.

_"Well, what do I do now?"_ Was all he could think of. Fast paced footsteps were coming down the bathroom hallway again.

_"At least this is interesting enough."_ Draco thought as Hermione burst through the hallway entrance and toward the baby supplies.

Hermione gathered everything she thought she could possibly need from nappies to bottles to a baby blanket. After hastily placing everything into a light blue baby bag, she then proceeded to Draco's crib, taking in his rather bored/angered features.

"We have to hurry and make it to the hospital wing on time. Don't want to be late for your first appointment, do we?" Hermione said in an extremely perky tone, obviously forced to end the silence. Before the boy could even react, she again scooped him up into her arms and headed for the portrait entrance.

Hallway, corridor, turn, nearly fall down staircase, turn, stop to let Quidditch team cross hall, turn, fake smiles at Filch, turn, THERE! (I couldn't think of any useless filler ;P)

Hermione stepped through the doors to the hospital wing, with Draco squirming desperately to get out of her grasp. No such luck. His struggle was proven useless when she threatened to 'pull out a stroller'. That stopped him within the first few seconds of the words leaving her mouth.

Looking around the spacious infirmary, Hermione spotted the Med. Witch sifting through multiple potion vials, probably checking the labeled expiration date. Setting the way to cheery smile back on her face, she crossed the room with Draco in arms.

"Sorry we are running late Madam Pomfrey. We were stopped by the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and Filch on our way here." She said quickly, sitting down on one of the matching white beds.

"It's alright dear. As you can see, this is one of the rare days when the infirmary doesn't have any occupants, though I have a feeling that its status will change here in a few hours. The first year Gryffindors have both Potions and Transfiguration this afternoon."

Hermione nodded in understanding and Draco rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Now, as for your reason for being here," The healer muttered a spell, transfiguring one of the white cots into a changing table, "Let's check Mr. Malfoy and see if the deaging potion had any unseen effects." The healer set to work, casting a few basic diagnostic spells recording the results. Hermione made herself comfortable on the cot and watched the madam run through her examination.

Over 20 minutes of near silence was interrupted by the opening of the infirmary doors. Ron walked over to the little group, the understanding side from the night before long gone, and stood right in front of Hermione. His face was blank, but his eyes betrayed him. Their pools of ocean water were swirling with emotion, mostly anger. "Can I talk to you? Out in the hall?" He asked, but it was more over a command. His voice was ridged, like he was holding back, ready to yell and argue. She thought he must have forgotten their conversation the night before, making that be the source of his obvious frustration.

Hermione merely nodded, excused herself and promising the healer that it wouldn't take long, and followed Ron into the hallway.

* * *

**NEUC**


	12. Stuck on the Ceiling

DMM CH.12

Hermione stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind the two, turning around to see Ron begin pacing back and forth in the hallway, mumbling to himself in a very frustrated tone. She let the pacing continue for about 5 minutes before getting annoyed. Finally stopping the pacing, Hermione said, "Ron, do you not remember the conversation between you, Harry, and me yesterday? That toddler is not mine, it's_"

Ron cut her off. "Yah. I know it's Malfoy, but he and the headmaster are the reason I wanted to talk to you."

Hermione looked up at his face, question in her now narrowing eyes. Her lips pursed slightly while one eyebrow went up and her hand came to her hips.

Ron saw the familiar actions and normally would have gulped in response, but at the moment, his frustration was keeping him from doing so and just began ranting. "After last night, I went to Dumbledore to see if he knew anything or could do anything about the situation, but he wasn't there. So, I had to wait until this morning. I asked him if he could get the kit (A/n: it's a baby ferret) and he said that there was nothing more to do! I mean, he thinks there is nothing wrong with this! A Gryffindor and a Slytherin in the same room is one thing, but a Gryffindor, one of my best friends no less, TAKING CARE OF THE MOST HATED SLYTHERIN, THE ENEMY!!! I THINK HE'S GONE MAD!"

Hermione stood agape during Ron's little speech, completely stunned by her friend's actions to get rid of Draco. After silently fuming for a few seconds, she turned away from him, stopping him in mid. rant, and cast a silencing spell around the area, knowing that this argument was about to become a full blown battle of yelling and shouting. "Ronald Billius Weasley! Do you mean to tell me that you went to see the headmaster about the arrangement, AFTER I specifically said I could handle it, AND with the fact the it was Dumbledore who set up the arrangement in the first place!?!" Her brown eyes sparked with the fire of determination and knowingness (A/n: is this a word???).

Ron stopped pacing when his full name was spoken, but he was turned away from her. His face began to burn a flaming shade of red, much worse than his hair. He turned around to face her, walked right in front of her, again, with his eyes swirling more than before. "YES I MEAN TO TELL YOU THIS! I DO NOT WANT YOU TAKING CARE OF, OR EVEN SPEAKING TO, THE ENEMY! THEY ARE NOTHING BUT LOW LIFE, EVIL, SNAKES!!!" His voice was rising in volume with each new syllable said, and his nostrils flared in an angry fashion.

"HE IS ONLY A TODDLER, AND AT THE MOMENT, HE IS NOT CONSIDERED AN ENEMY! I CAN HANDLE TAKING CARE OF DRACO AND WILL CONTINUE TO DO SO, NO MATTER WHAT YOU WANT!!! DUMBLEDORE PUT HIM IN MY CARE FOR A REASON, SO IT MUST BE A GOOD ONE! DO YOU NOT THINK THAT I CAN PUT UP WITH DRACO FOR SOME UNKNOWN REASON, OR ARE YOU JUST MAKING A BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID HOUSE RIVALRY?!" Hermione was shouting at him as if he were hundreds of feet away, instead of the few inches between the two. Her cheeks were flushed and her hands had balled into fists within the first few seconds of the conversation. Did he think that she was not able to take care of a small child and herself?

Ron stormed away from her, just a few feet, so not enough to get out of the silencing charm placement. He leaned on the wall across from her and began shouting again. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE RIVALRY, THOUGH NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT, THAT IS SOMETHING ELSE THAT CAN BE ADDED TO IT! THE REASON IS THAT HE IS THE SAME GIT THAT HE HAS BEEN FOR 6 YEARS! WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE GETS OLDER?! YOU GOING TO STILL TREAT HIM LIKE YOUR KID OR SOME BRAT THAT NEEDS TO BE LOOKED AFTER?! DAMN, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN TO PLAY THIS STUPID GAME!"

The moment those words left his mouth, he regretted them. No one insulted Hermione's intelligents and survived the aftermath.

Hermione's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Did he just say what she thought he said? "What…Did…You…Just…Say!?!" She said, pausing in between each word. This time, she heard a very audible gulp come from him, and then he backed up into the wall. "I thought so!" She said.

With one little spell and a few seconds time, Hermione had stuck Ron to the ceiling with a silencing spell placed on him. He was trying to move with all his might, but it was no use. Hermione smirked up at him, took off the area silencer, walked back into the infirmary with her head high, and sat down to wait for the check up to finish.

Back in the hallway, Ginny had been searching all over for Hermione, wondering if the rumors of her taking care of an infant Malfoy were true. She had gotten word of her being seen going to the infirmary from one of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team members and headed there in a flash. Upon coming to the infirmary, she saw her older brother stuck to the ceiling, apparently with a silencing spell on him.

She took one look at him and said, "I am going to guess that you said something to Hermione to get yourself stuck up there, right?"

He nodded and mouthed for her to get him down.

Ginny, knowing Hermione the way she did, knew there had to be a good reason for her brother's loss of gravity, and just shrugged and walked into the infirmary.

* * *

**NEUC**


	13. Info Now Known 'name sucks, ideas'

DMM CH.13

Ginny stood in that spot for a few seconds to take everything in. On what appeared to be a changing table was a small toddler with nearly bleach blonde hair. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the child and a dim flash of yellow light engulfed him. To their side was none other than Miss Hermione Granger, sitting patiently on one of the hospital beds. After the initial shock of the sight before her, Ginny made her way over to Hermione, a deep grin sweeping across her face.

Hermione tore her gaze from the healer and moved them to her best friend that is a girl, Ginny. Thinking she might have a similar reaction as her older brother, no matter how unlikely it occurs, she drew a sharp intake of breath and seemed to hold it for all it's worth. As Ginny neared her, she began to breathe normally as she took in her friend's practically glowing features. Her eyes were glazed with curiosity, determination, and pure anticipation. Much unlike her brother, the pools of color, brown instead of blue, were shining out brightly in any happy feeling imaginable. Hermione sighed with relief.

Ginny took the seat next to Hermione on the bed. She glanced from the supposed Malfoy and back to her best friend, and then let out a giggle that surprised Hermione into one of her rarely seen confused looks. Quietly chuckling at her friend's expression, Ginny said, "Are you going to look confused all day, or are you going to fill me in on any of this chaos? That wouldn't be the Slytherin King himself, would it?"

Hermione smiled. "Yep, that's him all right. Dumbledore thought it would be good for him to be in my care for some unknown reason. He said it was because I had babysat before with a high level of tolerance, but knowing the headmaster, there is some other reason for this dilemma." The two of them giggled once again, and then were interrupted by the madam at the moment.

Madam Pomfrey finished the check-up, with results both good and bad. Smiling down at the newly shrunken infant, the healer gently picked him up and placed him in the center of one of the unoccupied beds and turned back to the two teenagers. "Ginny, would it be alright if I speak to Hermione alone for a while? This is a very confidential matter."

Ginny merely nodded, waved good bye to Hermione, and strolled out the door. On her way out, she looked back up at the ceiling to see her brother, still dealing with the complete loss of gravity and mobility. He gave her a pleading look, or was it a desperate glance? Either way, Ginny didn't do anything but give him a sly grin with a wave, then walked back toward the Gryffindor common room. Ron sighed silently, and then started trying to get the attention of anyone who might be able to help him out of his self-induced mess.

Back in the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey had just transfigured a few chairs from unused pillows. Guiding Hermione over to the other side of the room, the healer took out the chart of data she gathered during the examinations. After sifting through the information once more, Madam Pomfrey took the seat next to the soon to be young adult.

"Most of the results were in the correct ranges for his age, which is about 11 months. He should be able to crawl, and maybe when he ages a month or two, walk. His health at the moment is perfectly acceptable. Though, in his past, it apparently wasn't anywhere near well." She said, eyes closed while frowning slightly at the floor.

"In his past? You mean like a broken bone or two? Those are actually quite common with small children, and even more so with school and Quidditch and_" Hermione said, but was cut off.

"These were not the ordinary wounds, even if he was a teenager at the time. I checked his skin history while examining him, and there have been many extensive injuries, most of which were made by an adult at the time." The madam said with a sigh.

Hermione stood there, mouth agape. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, even though it was coming from a professional healer's lips. Malfoy, the spoiled, annoying, Slytherin King, was abused as a child? _"If it was that bad in his childhood, what exactly happened when he grew up over the years?" _

Swarms of mental images clustered in Hermione's thoughts, all of which were terrifying to just imagine. Looking straight into the witch's eyes, she began asking multiple questions concerning Draco's childhood medical results and his previous results from the mandatory check-up the madam had done for the Quidditch season. Neither of them managed to catch a glance at the toddler.

Draco had been bored out of his mind, even for an 11 month old! He had looked at every possible surface and studied them until he grew tired of the subject. Then he tried doing what he had done as a teenager in Professor Binns' class, other than use a recording spell and fall asleep. He started counting the number of different objects in the room. Apparently, there are 12 beds, 36 pillows, etc., and now he had run out of things to count, including the ceiling tiles! Now, he was sitting up on the bed, staring into blank space, trying to think of something to do. He clutched and unclenched the blankets in his hands, knocking over the stack of pillows farther down on the bed. He reached over to move them back into a pile while the two women were distracted by something or another, and promptly fell over onto the padded blankets. Pushing himself up, Draco glanced in the women's direction, noticing he let out a once held breathe. That is when he got an idea of something to do, or an escape.

Draco saw his moment of opportunity to escape unnoticed. He made his way onto his hands and knees, and started to crawl to the other side of the bed. He fell flat on his face at least twice on the way, both times looking back to see if his 'guardian' had witnessed the act. Thankfully, she was in a heated discussion with the healer at the moment. _"Wonder what that's all about." _

He made it to the far side of the bed, the side up against the wall. Cautiously, Draco gripped the blankets tightly in both hands, balling them into tiny fists. Slowly and gently, he slid down the side of the bed, hands clutching to the blankets for dear life. His feet hit the floor with a soft thud, making him look rapidly in the two women's direction. Sighing in relief of their ignorance, Draco slipped back onto his hands and knees and began to crawl in the direction of the door.

Hermione was absolutely livid. From the evidence gathered by Madam Pomfrey's medical tests, it seems that the de-aged Slytherin experienced a very painful childhood, not unlike Harry's. The skin history showed that multiple layers were replaced constantly, and the main health history test showed from 4 pints of blood loss and below, broken ribs and other bones, etc. There was also a large increase in magic use around this time. She suspected that Draco's magic acted on its own in order to heal him unknowingly.

Hermione bit down on her lip, thinking of all of the pain one of her best friends suffered, being placed upon the little toddler now in her care. She had assumed so much about Draco based solely on his attitude toward her, not even considering that he had anything less than the life of a spoiled rich child.

_"Well, this time it will be different. Draco didn't have a good childhood, or anything close to it, the first time through. If this is a chance to change that, and his perspective on muggleborns and muggles themselves, then I'll do what I can to steer him in the right direction. Who knows," _Hermione chuckled to herself, _"Maybe he'll see me as more than the 'Mudblood Know-It-All' that he has branded me as." _

Madam Pomfrey looked at the teenage girl closely, smiling at the sudden change from the shocked posture to one of confidence and determination. _"Yes, Hermione will be of great use to the young Malfoy's development, both as he grows back into his former state and his growth as a person."_ Looking back at Hermione, who still had her eyes closed, the healer cleared her throat to get her attention. It worked.

Hermione opened her eyes and shut them again, squinting from the light change after having her eyes closed for the past 10 minutes. After getting her sight back, she turned to the healer with a flare in her eyes. Madam Pomfrey chuckled at the sight of a true Gryffindor shining through her. "Now that you know this, I'm sure that you will act accordingly. There are a few supplements that I would like you to give your little ward to stabilize his growth and development. Since his first childhood didn't have a very constant schedule beneficial to his health, there will be a few different supplements for him to take in order to get him on the right track. We will put him on a mixed nutrients supplement for at least a month, and then go from there."

Hermione nodded in response, adding more to the ever growing mental note list.

"Well, if that is all, then I guess we will be on our way back to the apartment. When should we come for another check-up?" She asked, gathering the contents of the baby bag and shrinking it. She turned to the healer to see her, dare she think it, smirking with a somewhat malicious look in the eye.

"Oh, I will know when Severus finishes analyzing the potion, which he should be done with by now. Why don't you take Draco down to the dungeons to find out? Have Severus floo me when you end your meeting, hmmm." Madam Pomfrey said with a now wicked gleam to her eyes. Hermione just stood there, looking around with her eyes to see who could be controlling the medical witch. "I assure you deary, I am the only one telling you this." She said with her back turned toward Hermione.

Hermione gulped, knowing that the witch had in fact mastered the 'eyes on the back of you head' charm. Turning toward the bed where Madam Pomfrey had placed Draco, she added another note to find that charm. It would be very useful when raising a child. After turning, Hermione frowned at the row of bed before her, each empty. "Madam Pomfrey, where did you send Draco?" She asked.

"What do you mean, child? I put him on the bed right next to the_" The healer stopped mid. phrase and scanned the rows of beds. Hermione knew exactly what had happened now, and a rouge toddler crawling around the school was not a good thing, especially this particular one.

* * *

**ALRIGHT!!!! FINALLY, this site lets us post again. Now, the answer to riddle 1 was... YOUR NAME!!! **

**Thanks to all the people how checked out the profile beforehand. If you know anyone who looks at the other profile, plz fill them in.**

**Now, the next riddle is this... What is it that you break, even when you name it?**

**Send the answer in either your review or a private message. IF PRIVATE MESSAGE, YOU HAVE TO HAVE IT ON .**

**The same rules apply as the last time.**

**Check out the other story on this porfile as well. Nova loves reviews and she is really good at writing.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chappy and will follow this story onward (take that Baldwin! I do have some sort of expanding vocabulary)**

**SEE YOU LATER!**

**NEUC!!!!**


	14. Fall Equals Find

DMM CH.14

Draco crawled along the many halls of Hogwarts. It was around lunch period, so the halls were completely empty, minus a few random drifting ghosts. His destination was simple, find the exit that leads toward the Quidditch Pitch to relax on the grass, like when he was older. Easy enough, right…

(crawl down north hall, turn, crawl down stairs,) _How did I end up in the dungeons? _(crawl back up stairs, turn right, crawl to end of hallway) _When did the Dueling Room get moved to this part of the castle? _(turn right again, crawl to end of hallway, look up) _Wait a second… I'VE BEEN CRAWLING IN CIRCLES!!!_

Letting out an annoyed and frustrated sigh, Draco went in the opposite direction and continued this pattern for Merlin knows how long, with him not noticing that he had made yet even more full circles.

Hermione's breathing sped up immensely in just a matter of seconds. Horrid images of Draco being trampled by any of the Quidditch Teams, eaten by whatever creatures meant for the Care of Magical Creatures class, or even worse, trapped in the Divination Class with Professor Trelawney! Within moments, Hermione's quick breathing morphed into hyperventilating, causing the healer before her to take immediate action.

"Hermione, deary, calm down now. We'll find him. I'll floo call all of the professors and have them search their sectors of the school. I'll search the area around here and the Great Hall. You start searching the main floor corridors. He couldn't have gotten far in such a short amount of time." Madam Pomfrey said, already dashing into her office near the fireplace.

Hermione practically flew out the door, eyes scanning the hallways left and right. She walked down the corridor to the other end, and found nothing. She slowly walked along, until she heard something. She paused, looking in all directions, and saw nothing and no one. Continuing her search, she heard the same sound again, paused, then looked in every direction again. This time, however, she was hit on the head by a shoe. "Ow! Ronald!" Hermione groaned, picking up the shoe and setting it on the window ledge. She turned to walk again, then stopped and her head shot straight up and stared at Ron. "RON! Did you see Draco go through here? Please tell me you did!" Hermione pleaded. Ron only rolled his eyes at her. "ANSWER ME RON!" Hermione was becoming more furious by the second.

Ron mouthed 'Silencing Spell 'Mione'.

…… Hermione mentally and physically slapped her forehead. With another flick of her wand, both spells placed earlier were undone, causing Ron to fall to the floor, face first. A loud groan came from the red headed boy.

Draco turned the corner (same one as before) to come across a very peculiar sight. In front of him were a falling Weasel, a wide eyed Mudblood, and the healer opening the infirmary doors. Seeing the falling 'rodent' brought a very high-pitched laugh to the newly toddler's lips. All eyes turned in the infant's direction, wondering what had been the source of the shrill laughter.

Just as Ron hit the ground, a squeal of laughter erupted farther down the corridor. Hermione turned around in time to catch sight of an extremely amused tot, who was practically bouncing with giggles and clapping his hands at Ron's misery. If the child in front of her wasn't the one who had left the infirmary earlier, she would have conjured a camera and taken a few pictures of his first laughing fit, but that was not the case. Hermione all but flew over to the child and quickly scooped him up into her arms, holding on to him tightly as the mirth ended abruptly.

Draco could not contain his amusement any longer, and went all out in laughing at the red-head's pain, unknowingly adding a series of claps to the mix. Just as fast as the urge came to him, it left with being lifted once again into the annoying Mudblood's arms and nearly being squeezed to death. _"Honestly, I will never understand this girl! Is she trying to kill me by suffocation? Not the noblest Gryffindor thing to do, killing a person while the person in question can't even contemplate defending themselves. There has got to be a way out of this and back to getting to the Quidditch Pitch." _He began to shift around in her arms, trying to get himself free of her grasp, though yet again, without any luck. Suddenly, he was being carried back into the confounded infirmary by the ever annoying witch, and his fighting only increased with a passion.

Hermione made her way back into the infirmary, toddler in arms and med. witch following not too far behind. Sitting back down on the bed, the same one as earlier, she wrapped her arms around the child securely, not leaving him with any room to escape. "Now that we have the little escape artist back, is there anything else we need to discuss Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione said.

"None at all, Ms. Granger, though I do suggest that you find Severus and see if he has found anything that can be of use to you, and possibly a child leash to keep track of your charge while you are at it." The healer said with a playful grin on her face. Hermione smiled and nodded her thanks, glanced down at Draco, and headed off toward the Potion's Classroom.

* * *

**Hey everyone ^^', um... well you're probably wondering why it to so long to update this relatively short chapter. Reason why = grounded. end of story. **

**Now, the answer to the last riddle was......... SILENCE!!! **

**Thanks to everyone who answered or reviewed! Keep it up, and those who aren't contributing, START TO PLZ!**

**Same rules apply as before.**

**I will be posting the first chapter of a new story I've been working on for a while, called 'Marauder's Era Chat'. Check it out when I post.**

**Now, for the moment you have all been waiting for (drum roll) THE RIDDLE!!!!!!**

**: What goes around the world, yet stays in a corner?**

**TTYL!**

**Neuc**


	15. Back to the Potion's Lab

DMM CH.15

Hermione walked out of the infirmary with the wiggling toddler firmly locked in her embrace. There was no possible way that she was about to lose him again, and also no way for him to escape her when she scolds him for it later on. Hermione turned the corner that led to the dungeons, but instead of continuing to move on, she walked right into Ron.

Ron looked down at the witch, and would have smiled if not for the bundle in her arms. He instead drew up a steady glare at the both of them, seeming somewhat like one of Draco's former minions. He grunted at the two of them and pushed passed them, as if they were merely a door, and continued on his way to his next period.

Hermione and Draco watched the red-head leave up the staircase. Hermione sighed while Draco only scowled as though he were in his rightful body. The girl once again began the journey to the Potions' classroom, trying to remember which of the next three corridors led to the right passage, then which door was the right one. Last time, even though she had been going there for the last six years of her schooling, she somehow managed to end up at a dead end with only a window and a broom closet. She had had to use a 'point me' spell in order to find the classroom again.

(turn left, walk down hallway, turn right… dead end, go back to beginning, walk straight, turn left, walk down hallway, turn right, move out of the sight of a rather large group of Slytherins, turn left, try door in the middle, found it!)

Hermione stepped into the classroom with caution, scanning the area with her eyes in search of the potions professor. Sighing, in relief, that Snape was nowhere in sight, she walked over to one of the desks to wait. Sitting down in her seat in the front row, Hermione shifted the toddler around to face her, with a lot of difficulty on her part.

Draco was fighting tooth and nail to get out of her grasp, or at the very least deal some form of discomfort to his 'guardian'. After his failed attempt to reach the Quidditch Pitch this morning, he had the suspicion that he was about to be in for one of the Mudblood's famous lectures. _"No nonono NO! There is no way that I am going to sit through one of those Binns worthy lectures, especially with no projectiles within reach!"_ Digging his nails into Hermione's upper arms to still himself in the forced turn, the toddler began vocalizing his thoughts as well as he could, and the only way he could at this point, shrieking them with all of his might and his head flung back.

"No, nononono, NO…!!!" the infant cried out as he was finally turned toward the now very annoyed witch. Suddenly, his voice ceased, even though he was still shouting at the top of his little lungs. Opening his eyes for the first time since the beginning of the screaming fit, he saw his 'guardian' wand in hand, aimed directly at his neck.

The tot's eyes grew wide within seconds of seeing the wand at the ready. His mouth fell shut, his body went limp, and his eyes began to dampen slightly for no apparent reason, as far as he could tell. Hermione shook her head from side to side, considering how to approach the subjects of Draco's safety and behavior at the moment. She decided to start on the safety issue and what he had tried to accomplish today. His moist gaze was unseen to her.

Hermione looked down at the toddler, whose eyes seemed to be on anywhere and anything but her own eyes. Sighing, the slowly anger deflation finished and she began. "Mal_ Draco, I know that this is a difficult situation for you, but you have to realize that you cannot do most of the things that you could before, and that you are presently in a very dangerous position. Many people could cause you a great amount of damage, and I am positive that that category of people includes more than half of this school. What would have happened if the Gryffindor Quidditch team came down one of the corridors while you were wandering about, or one of the older Slytherin boys, or even if Ronald had gotten to you before I had??!! I am going to make this as painstakingly clear as possible for you; you are not to wander off on your own at this time! Maybe, once you age to at least seven or eight years old, we can discuss that particular issue, but for now, you are to remain within my sight, or whoever is watching you while I am not present. Do you understand?"

Merely nodding in reply, the tot was having an internal argument with himself, and as many know, those are extremely hard to win. _"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME NOW!!!???!!!??? Why is this even affecting me in such a way? I mean, sure she had to result to using a silencing spell on me in order to make me listen, but that's normal, right? So why do I have tears in my eyes??? And why have I been crying/showing any emotions lately like THIS?! It just HAD to be her who was taking care of me, it couldn't be Snape or Pansy, NO, it just had to be THIS person…" _Draco was starting to shake his head back and forth in order to clear his mind somewhat, though it really wasn't helping at all. _"THIS IS JUST SO WEIRD! I JUST WANT TO FRIKIN SCREAM!" _And he began to again, until he remembered the silencer, then just pouted. Looking up at or of the sources of all his dramatics, he realized that they were swaying back and forth in a very calming manner, as well as humming a pleasant tune. He had the sudden urge to yawn, and then slipped into unconsciousness.

Hermione didn't notice that the former Malfoy was about to melt down until he acted out again. Letting her maternal instincts take over, once again, she began to sway side to side and hum one of her favorite slow songs to Draco, while gently pressing his head into the crook of her neck. After about ten minutes of doing this, she realized that he fell asleep. Sighing in relief, and assuring herself that she would finish this discussion with him later, Hermione shifted the resting miniaturized Slytherin Prince to a comfortable position in her arms, still slightly swaying.

A sudden cough at the back of the room jolted the girl out of her thoughts as she spun around to see a slightly irritated Potions Master at the door, his eyes darting from her to the toddler in her arms.

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE!!! ^^' Yah, I know I haven't posted in a week or two, but here is the chappy anyway. **

**Later today, I plan on posting the first chapter in 'Marauder's Era Chat' so look for that. **

**Okay, just so I can possibly help out Nova, LOOK/REVIEW HER STORY! I swear that it is a great one, so plz???**

**ANSWER TO LAST RIDDLE!!! : a stamp!!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE's CONTRIBUTIONS!!! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK AND REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!**

**NOW, the NEW RIDDLE!!!**

**: I am the beginning of sorrow, and the end of sickness. You cannot express happiness without me, yet I am in the midst of crosses. I am always in risk, yet never in danger. You may find me in the sun, but I am never in darkness. What am I?**

**GOOD LUCK!!! ^^**

**Neuc**


	16. Information from 'The Bat'

DMM CH.16

Face flushing slightly, Hermione hurriedly sat down in one of the seats. "Hello Professor. Madam Pomfrey said that you wanted to discuss the situation. Have you found out anything that will help?" She said smoothly, though by the look on her face, it was painstakingly obvious that she was completely uncomfortable with the position she was in at the moment.

The Potion's Master only nodded in response, making his way over to one of the simmering caldrons at the side of the room. Motioning for her to follow him while stirring whatever was in the caldron, Hermione took the open spot next to her professor and looked at the disgusting substance.

"I have been doing multiple tests with the potion that caused all of the commotion. I think that I have found the antidote, but it has many stages and will take some time. All in all, with this antidote once every week, my suggestion is every Saturday before he goes to bed, he will be re-aged back into his former self after three months time, aging one year with each administration." The professor explained, stirring three times clockwise and then once counter-clockwise.

Hermione nodded, though her thoughts and questions were racing through her head. _"So at least three weeks worth of a toddler and everything that comes with it…great…" _Hermione sighed in partial relief. Looking down at the tiny tot, a wave of content and protectiveness swept across her features. She had to admit, he was an angel… well, at least in his sleep. Drawing her attention back to the professor's concoction, it seemed as if everything would just solve itself in due time. A smile graced her lips at the thought.

The professor shot her a questionable look before continuing. "As you know or are about to know, I am Draco's established godfather. Therefore, anything concerning his health status and or wellbeing, I am to be notified of."

Hermione looked up at her usually snarky potions' professor. Cautiously, she began to ask most of her unanswered questions. "You will no dubitably be informed, by either one of the staff or from me, of any or every progression you wish to know of at the time, sir. I can assure you, I will not allow any harm to come to him while he is in my care," she tightened her hold on the sleeping tot and sighed, "Though, if I may ask, what was he like the first time around? Madam Pomfrey found signs of previous and possibly current abuse." She cringed at the thought, "Farther more, since you are his godfather and Head of House, how should he be dealt with when he gets out of hand? What are his warning signs? I am not meaning to pry, sir, I am merely asking in order to be prepared. Parenting books can only get you so far." Breathing in after what seemed over fifteen minutes, Hermione met the man's eyes.

Severus looked down at the girl as she gave her little speech, taking in her nervous and fidgety appearance. She was bouncing on her toes, shifting from foot to foot, while unconsciously rocking Draco and holding him closer still. The corners of the 'dungeon bat's' mouth turned upward into a half smirk, half grin, just for a second before he met her gaze. Her eyes displayed all of her emotions and practically tossed them at him. Fear, hope, pity, regret, determination, everything he needed to know that she was serious about caring for his godson. Sighing, the professor gestured to the seat beside him, and she obliged.

"I can't give you all of the information that you wish to know, mainly because I wasn't able to really help him with his immediate family for various reasons, but I can give you the general picture of what I have dealt with, a few key warnings, and how I was able to deal with him during my time with him." Severus paused, and then looked back into Hermione's eyes. Spurs of hope and concern, as well as the determination and pure nobility, were swirling within her brown eyes, giving him a little reassurance that his information would be taken seriously, and continued on. "Draco was a very bright child for his age. Took to flying and potions the moment they came within reach. Though he may have been smart, he did occasionally voice his displeasures with a few solid tantrums, just like any typical toddler. The only difference is that his accidental magic would show its true power when he was upset. Objects in the same room went flying off shelves, glass broke, all lights went out, and anything sharp would be trying to find its way to the cause of his distress. Now the main idea to remember at these times is physical contact. When I was able to embrace him, or show any kind of physical comfort, everything happening in that room would stop. Things in the air would fall, broken glass fixed itself, etc. However, even if the chaos is done for the moment, you have to follow through. That is to say, make sure he is alright, then explain to him that he cannot lash out, and give an appropriate punishment for his actions. My suggestion is to stick with childish punishments, like time outs, groundings, loss of privileges, etc. You will have to make sure that he knows the rules and what will happen if he breaks them. If there is only one thing that Draco ever needs, it's consistency."

Hermione nodded at his every word, making mental notes as he continued on. She would have to remember everything said here in due time. She motioned for him to keep going, and so he did.

"Now as far as warning signs go, it is that same as any normal child would act. Stamping his foot, arguing to the point of shouting, and if anything starts to move, make physical contact then. That is the sign of accidental magic about to unleash. You will have to be somewhat slow in your movements, so as not to scare him or anything of the like. Is that all, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione went over everything once through in her head before nodding. "Yes, Prof. Snape, I believe that was much more than I could have hoped for. Thank you very much, and sorry for taking up your valuable time." She made to leave, only to stop at the doorway from a hasty hand on her shoulder.

"If you need anything more, I will always be available here for an hour after classes are released, and I am not, merely ask your Head of House to locate me. That is all."

Hermione turned around and thanked him again, then headed back to her courters.

(turn right, turn right again, walk straight, dead end with a window… go back to second right turn, turn left, walk down hallway, avoid 'Pugsy' Parkinson, turn right, walk down hallway, right, walk, left, FINALLY OUT OF THE DUNGEONS, go straight, turn right, avoid being crushed by the Ravenclaw AND Hufflepuff Quidditch teams, turn left, go up a few staircases, turn right, say hi to Prof. Victor, go straight, FINALLY AT THE PORTRAIT!)

Hermione went on inside after saying the password. She looked down at the still sleeping Draco and sighed in relief. _"I'll lay him in his crib to sleep for the time being. Hopefully I can finish the rest of the parenting books and look around a little more, maybe reorganize a few things."_ Draco didn't wake for another three hours.

* * *

**Hey Everyone. Both Nova and I have been experienceing a LOT of technical difficulties. For me, well, my computer kept shutting itself off when I was typing and not saving ANYTHING! So ya. Well, it's fixed now, so no worries ^^'.**

**The answer to the last riddle was... THE LETTER S!**

**THX TO ALL WHO TAKE PART IN THE RIDDLES/REVIEWS! THOSE WHO AREN'T, START DOING IT!**

**Check out the other stories we've done. Some other friends have been helping, and are now starting to take part in some of our stories.**

**NEW RIDDLE TIME! :**

**It's been around a million years, but is no more than a month old. What is it?**

**R&R PLZ! ^^**

**NEUC**


	17. Rough Morning

DMM CH.17

Draco began to stir about three hours later, muttering partial curses as the sunrays poked through the blinds, practically blinding him in the process. Rubbing his eyes, he finally became awake enough to take in his familiar surroundings. _"Hmmm, let's see. Wooden bars, stuffed snake, green and silver blanket…great, I'm back in the bloody, uh, crab, crub, crib, that sounds right, crib."_ Sitting up, he heard the sound of a bell outside the door, ringing over and over again. _"Will that incessant ringing just STOP FOR MERLIN'S SAKE? I can barely hear my own thoughts!"_ Covering his ears in order to block out as much of the noise as possible, Draco merely sat there, waiting for the 'annoying Bookworm' to make an appearance.

Hermione suddenly heard a bell ringing near the bedroom. She had just finished child-proofing all of her school supplies, cosmetics, and kitchen appliances. Glancing at the clock on the microwave, she made her way to the bedroom door. "Seems like you had a nice nap Draco, since you slept for about three hours." She said with a smile. Draco made to say something, but no sound came out of his mouth. Grabbing her wand, Hermione canceled the silencing spell from earlier, mentally hitting herself in the head for not doing it once they got back to the apartment.

"There, now you'll be able to notify me without the alarm's help." She said as she lifted the tot out of the crib, resting him at her hip. As she turned to leave the room, an awful stench made its way to her nose, causing her to scrunch it in disgust. Resting one hand underneath Draco, she concluded that it was time for one of the worst parts of babysitting or parenthood, changing the nappies. "After we get you changed and clean, do you want to go to the Great Hall for breakfast or eat in the apartment instead?" She asked as she laid him down on the changing table.

Draco's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets when he realized what she was doing. Within moments the toddler was putting up one of the biggest fits of the century, complete with kicking, slapping, biting, spitting, screaming, and throwing anything at his guardian. Hermione, after a few tries, pinned the miniature 6th year down as she 'accioed' (A/n: did I even spell that right?) her wand from wherever it was thrown during the tantrum. Soon, the mini Malfoy was put in a small body bind, stopping all movement except for the eyes, and his guardian was unbuttoning his onesie. _"No no no NO! This cannot be happening! This has got to be the most embarrassing moments in my life, well, aside from the 'bouncing ferret' episode in fourth year. How am going to live this down!" _Shutting his eyes as tightly as physically possible, Draco waited for the laughter to begin.

Hermione watched as the Slytherin who struck fear into all first years turned toddler gave in unwillingly to the inevitable. With the onesie unsnapped, the girl practically went on autopilot, grabbing the baby powder, wipes, and nappy to set to work. Once she got the dirty nappy off, it disappeared completely, bringing relief to the witch's nose. Realizing that her charge was not going to open his eyes soon, she made quick work of replacing the diaper and changing his clothing. Releasing Draco from the body bind, Hermione gathered him in her arms again and headed for the kitchen. "Seeing as you couldn't answer before, I'll ask again. Do you want to eat in here or go down to the Great Hall?" She said as she finished buttoning his overalls' strap (for those who need the image, he is wearing a green t-shirt and denim overalls).

Still frustrated about being changed, Draco turned toward Hermione and blew raspberries in her face. Laughing as she wiped the spit off of her nose, the toddler decided that this was the perfect opportunity to see how much damage he could do. He blew more raspberries at her so he could get his hands in her hair while she was preoccupied, then tugged as hard as he could muster. Satisfied at the yelp of pain coming from the 'Mudblood', he continued the game of tug-a-war with her head until she finally got him literally out of her hair.

After finally getting the Slytherin's hands out of her hair, Hermione grasped both of them in one hand and marched over to the highchair. Locking him in place, she then started her search for any baby formula of baby food. Checking the pantry first, she was surprised to find a note suddenly appearing on one of the shelves. Picking it up and bringing it into the light, she began to read, what seemed to be, Dumbledore's handwriting.

^.this is what the letter says.^

_**Dear Miss Granger,**_

_**It has come to my attention that I have forgotten to explain how to fully operate the kitchen. There are a few things that you should know. First and foremost, this kitchen is of the magical variety. As you may have noticed, there is no food stocked, and there is a reason for that. In order to retrieve a certain food item or a lot of them, depending on what you are making, simply close the pantry or icebox door and say 'Nutrimens (list items here) Acquiro' with a simple 'swish and flick' of your wand and the items will arrive there within a few seconds. Other than that, it shall work like a normal kitchen.**_

_**Good Luck,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster**_

^.end letter.^

"_Hmm. Well, this shouldn't be too hard." _Thought Hermione as she closed the pantry door and moved to the icebox/refrigerator. Taking out her wand, she repeated the Latin phrase "Nutrimens bottled baby formula, eggs, milk, butter, Acquiro" with a swish and flick. A small pop resounded around the room, startling both her and the pouting tot at the table. Opening the door, there on the top shelf were two bottles filled with formula, a carton of eggs, a pitcher of milk, and a stick of butter. Happy with her success, she set out the items and set to making herself scrambled eggs and milk for breakfast. (time laps here) After setting her plate and the bottled formula down on the table, Hermione unlocked the highchair and picked up a very reluctant and cranky Draco. Cradling him in one arm and picking up the formula with the other, the Gryffindor tried getting the stubborn teen-turned-toddler to take the tip (try saying that 3 times fast).

Draco struggled to get out of the girl's grasp, but to no avail. She had his arms pinned to his side and was trying to make him drink the vial concoction in that degrading baby bottle. Keeping his mouth shut tight, his squirming continued on and did not let up.

Hermione saw that he wasn't going to give in on his own soon, so maybe a distraction would help like it did the previous night. "Still as stubborn as always. I would have thought that you might cooperate, given your current troubled position." She paused as his gaze turned into one of confusion. "Don't think that you are getting away with all of these tantrums that you have had lately. Once you get done with your breakfast, I'm going to see if there is a playpen anywhere around here and set it up while you are back in your crib for a time out." His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, giving Hermione the perfect chance. Soon, he started to willingly take the bottle's contents, that is, after glaring at his guardian while she sent him a small victory grin.

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! **

**Srry about taking so long to post, I have been having major issues with writing and this site, as well as using this as a way to torture my friend on here (evil laughter).**

**So anyway, the riddle answer from the last chapter is... THE MOON!**

**Big thanks to those who participated. NEW RIDDLE: What fastens two people, yet only touches one? REVIEW/PRIVATE MESSAGE THE ANSWER FOR PREVIEW!**

**Now i am telling you guys that i have updated my part of the profile, so look plz!**

**Review PPL! Come on, hit the blue button! I love reviews and if i get enough, i WILL POST FASTER THAN B4!**

**Thx guys!**

**The slightly less crazy/sleep deprived one (who has managed to keep this computer alive),**

**NEUC**


	18. Fresh Start Take:Two

DMM CH. 18

….15 min. later….

With a near permanent scowl on his face, Draco sat in his crib, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. He had already thrown everything out of his crib in order to hit his guardian during the first few minutes, leaving him utterly bored with no means of escape. _"Well, this is just bloody fantastic! Not only is this insulting, infuriating, and degrading, not to mention boring, useless, a waste of time…what was my point again? OH Yah, but it is also absolutely HUMILIATING! How was I supposed to know that the Mudblood Bitch would go through with this? Then again, when did she even grow a backbone?"_ Draco lay back down on his back. Rubbing over his left eye, he remembered the sucker punch from third year. _"Merlin, I'm losing what's left of my sanity!"_

_"Merlin, I'm losing what's left of my sanity!"_ Hermione thought as she started going through the last unsearched room, the play room, for the playpen instructions. It was times like these that got her wondering if the Headmaster made things overly complicated for his own twisted amusement. Exactly how hard was it to leave the playpen instructions together with the actual playpen? Scanning through a few papers on one of the tables, the Gryffindor sighed in frustration at another failed attempt to find those damn directions. Out of nowhere, again, a note, no, a packet popped into her hand. Holding her breath, she read the top lines in anticipation.

^lines^

**Pack&Play Setup**

**Step By Step Directions**

**English Version**

end lines^

Practically squealing in delight, Hermione literally ran into the living room to start on the playpen. As she passed the bedroom door, the girl heard the distinct sound of soft sniffles slipping through the slits. Slowing down, she took a quick glance at the clock as she made her way into the kitchen. _"28 minutes already!" _Sighing as she placed the directions down on the table, the girl looked back at the bedroom door. _"Hopefully this small punishment will stop his behavior for a little while… oh who am I kidding? Oh well, a girl can dream. Maybe we should go over a few rules before anything else has a chance to happen. Consistency is key." _With at in mind, Hermione made her way back to the bedroom to collect her wayward ward.

_"This is in no possible way fair! Why should I be put in this infernal holding cell as punishment, if you can even call it that! I'm the injured party here! See how long the mudblood would last if she were suddenly forced into nappies again!"_ Draco continued his ranting in his mind, not even noticing Hermione enter the room, and still didn't notice until she was right in front of him with her hands bringing the crib bars down. Upon him finally spotting her, his mind went into overdrive with the most confusing thoughts of the situation, the girl, and the amount of time that he had actually spent in his 'miniature holding cell'. Cocking his head to one side, his guardian took in one of the moments where the tiny tot was at a complete loss, or at least appeared to be.

Leaning slightly into the crib itself, Hermione mentally went over the few rules she had compiled in the little time she had beforehand. _"Come on Hermione, you can do this. There are only three main rules, so it shouldn't be too hard for him to remember them, especially since he has all of his memories. You just have to word it right, that's all!"_ Taking a large breathe, she looked directly into the tot's eyes before beginning. "Draco, I know that we have been at each other's necks since our first year," she started. The mini-Malfoy merely rolled his eyes, but nodded along, giving her the go ahead to continue. "But in order for us to get through this situation, we are going to half to put the past behind us, or at least form some sort of truce or understanding. Unfortunately, it will take roughly around three months to get you back to your normal self," A sharp gasp escaped the toddler's lips. "So I'm going to try to make this as painless as possible for you to bare, but there must be balance. While we are stuck together during the three months, I have only three rules, at the moment, to be followed at all times. The first and foremost is obedience, meaning do as you are told to do, or not do, such as what I told you after your earlier escapade."

Emotions flashed across Draco's face like lightning. Understanding, hope, confusion, anger, frustration, fear, guilt, regret, embarrassment, etc. His guardian was practically reading him like a book, only problem was that it was in a different language.

"The second of the three is honesty. That one won't be much of an issue until you are able to talk again, so we won't go into much detail on that one. The third, however, is the main one that we keep running into, respect."

Thinking about his actions earlier, the toddler couldn't help but let a little smirk play across his lips.

"You are to respect everyone, myself and yourself included. I am pretty sure that this is self-explanatory, am I right?" A nod went her way. "Then do you see why your actions earlier did not go unpunished?" Another nod came, only this time much slower. "If these rules are broken, a punishment will follow, but it will always fit the crime. Understand?" Still nodding. "Okay then. With the last rule, it goes both ways. I will do my best to always respect you in term, but will give you what you give me." Continuous nodding. "Now that that is over with, your time out is over as well, though I think a certain word is in order." She raised her eyebrow in his direction.

"_Wait, she can't be serious! I am not going to apologies to her, hell I NEVER APOLOGIES!" _Scowling in her direction, he shook his head angrily, stubbornly refusing to submit defeat.

"Well, I guess you want to stay in there a bit longer then, because you are not getting out of this crib until I here an apology from you." Slowly, the girl made to re-raise the bars, observing the tot's panicked expression out of the corner of her eye.

"_NO! I want out of the damn thing!"_ Looking back at his guardian, he sighed, realizing there was only one way out. _"Fine, it's just one word. All I have to do is say it. I don't have to actually mean it."_ Trying to get the syllables right, a slow "Aw-wee" made its way out of the child's lips.

Grinning in triumph, Hermione left the crib bars alone and quickly gathered the deaged tot in her arms. "Alrighty then. Consider that we have a fresh sleight. Now how's about we try to figure out how to set up that damned playpen? Dumbledore apparently forgot he had the instructions and just now popped them over." The toddler rolled his eyes, but nodded reluctantly. Anything was better than sitting there bored to death.

_**In the Headmaster's office**_…

As the confrontation between the troubled two took place, the Headmaster of Hogwarts paced around in his quarters/office, twinkle in the eyes and satisfied small smile on his face. Something was about to happen here in Hogwarts, and now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! **

**Okay, so I have finally finished with all of the main events this summer, so I may be able to write more (or probably just read and sleep more ^^'). **

**THE ANSWER TO THE LAST RIDDLE WAS (insert drumroll)... A WEDDING RING! (insert applause)**

**NEW RIDDLE: Take one out and scratch my head, I am now black but once was red. What am I?**

**Now, I am just going to say (like i probably should have before ^^') that i absolutly suck at spelling and grammer (you probably noticed that already T.T)**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! HIT THE FRIKIN BLUE BUTTON PLZ! DO I NEED TO SHOW U GUYS A MAP? (plz review, i always enjoy them)**


	19. DMM NOTICE MUST READ!

Uh, hey everyone. Okay, I am not going to be writing DMM for a while for a few reasons. Reason 1) computer crash erased my already written chapter. 2) I can't remember what I wrote/planned. 3) school is trying to kill me. So during the time that I am trying to remember/taking a break, I shall also be writing oneshots and short stories. Send me any ideas u have, and I will try to write one for u. Sorry for the short notice and prolonged delay.

**-NEUC**


	20. Bleh

**THE AUTHOR IS NOT DEAD. I REPEAT. THE AUTHOR IS NOT DEAD! Sorry about the extremely long delay. SOMEONE (pointed look) lost my previous chapters while helping me edit a few things. Sry about the shortness of the chapter, but this is all i have at the moment.**

**NEED OF IDEAS! SEND IN WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY LATER :D**

R AND R

* * *

DMM CH.19

After about an hour of twisting, tying, and a ton of frustration from both of the apartment occupants, a read and silver crisscross pattern playpen was placed in one of the corners of the living room, and both teen and toddler were staring at the ceiling while lying flat on their backs. Hermione groaned at the chime of the clock, letting her know that dinner time was fast approaching and she would have to get up. Sending one last death glare at the clock while the final chime of five played out, the young witch sat up with another groan of protest and irritation. The tot beside her rolled over and quirked an eyebrow with a slight look of annoyance, much like the one he had worn as a teen. Quirking her own eyebrow in response, Hermione made it to her feet then bent down for Draco. Once done gathering him in her arms comfortably, the teen tiredly made her way over to the highchair to set down her load so she could use both of her hands to cook. When she successfully got him in the chair, she gave him the somewhat universal sign for 'I've got my eyes on you' and went to get the ingredients from the fridge.

Annoyed at being placed in yet another 'infernal child contraption', Draco kicked the highchair with his heels repeatedly, as if it would let go if hit in the right places. _"Ow! Stupid bloody chair! Open up, Damn it!" _He was too busy with his inner ranting to notice his guardian reappear with a bluish-green U.B.F.S. in hand. Seeing his distraction, Hermione got the first spoonful to his lips. She smiled as he opened his mouth automatically, and was able to get the substance on his tongue before another incident occurred.

When Draco realized something was in his mouth and had no idea as to how it got there, the reaction was obvious; spit it out. The only problem was that he spit it out on Hermione…

Closing her eyes to hopefully contain some sort of composure, Hermione set the container down and swiftly walked over to the kitchen sink. The substance was everywhere; her hair, face, and clothes were splattered with the bluish-green material. Sighing to herself, she took one of the many colorful washrags near the sink and began the tedious task of cleaning up the gunk. _"Note to self: no more baby food that isn't a natural color. Maybe I should try giving him some mashed bananas or something."_

Unable to contain his excitement of yet another success in creating a ruckus with the mudblood, Draco began doing what any normal toddler would do in a similar situation, giggle. _"Take that, Mudblood. See exactly what you were trying to shove down my throat? That food, or potion experiment gone completely amiss, not sure which, should not even be considered to enter this apartment! Disgusting!"_

Finally free of the ghastly stuff, Hermione walked back to the highchair and grabbed the container and spoon. Staying within the toddler's line of sight, she said, "You know, this stuff is revolting! I have absolutely no idea as to what this is, but I know for a fact that food shouldn't be this color. What did you like as a teen? Has to be soft though, something like mashed banana or peas." That said, she walked straight to the trashcan and dropped the jar inside and put the spoon in the sink.

Puzzled that the girl was actually asking his preferences instead of just forcing him to eat the food again, the tot merely nodded along when she said mashed banana.

Sighing in content this time, the bookworm began the task of making the new substance, that hopefully wouldn't make its way onto her persona as the last one.

* * *

**NEUC is back in action baby :)**

**AGAIN, srry about the delay. ANYONE WHO ANSWERED THE LAST RIDDLE WILL GET THE NEXT FULL CHAPTER! ANSWER THIS ONE AND YOU GET THE REGULAR PREVIEW!**

**RIDDLE: the one who makes it, sells it. the one who buys it, never uses it. the one who uses it, never knows they are using it. WHAT IS IT?**

**BYE FOR NOW!**

**-NEUC**


	21. Goodbye, from NEUC

Hey guys… looks, I can't keep up on writing…I have tried, and failed miserably. So without further ado, I am handing over DMM to my friend Corey, who will continue at a quicker pace, if possible…

Sorry again… and this will be the last of…

NEUC

Bye… T.T


End file.
